


Nikt się nie dowie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery, Translation, secret
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: Mitzzi<br/>Zgoda: wysłana, brak kontaktu z autorem <br/>Link do oryginału: No one will ever know</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nikt się nie dowie

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Mitzzi  
> Zgoda: wysłana, brak kontaktu z autorem   
> Link do oryginału: No one will ever know

Jak to się zaczyna. 

Dziecko płacze. Jego matka pochyla się nad nim, szepcząc słowa otuchy do jego ucha, i kołysząc je delikatnie, a łzy barwią jej policzki. To nie miało się wydarzyć; byli tylko przyjaciółmi... przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, którzy nie rozmawiali ze sobą latami. 

Lily Potter kołysze syna w ramionach, zastanawiając się, jak ma przekazać wiadomości Jamesowi „ _On nie jest twój, kochanie_ ”. Nie potrafi. Zamiast tego otwiera księgę z zakazanymi urokami i zabiera się do pracy. 

**Nikt się nie dowie.**

-X-

Wystarczy, że Remus Lupin raz go powącha, by powiedzieć czyim jest dzieckiem.

Dziecko pachnie zarówno Lily jak i Jamesem, ale to nic dziwnego, skoro ten trzyma je w objęciach. Tym, co go zaskakuje, jest inny zapach przylegający do ciała dziecka Lily. Zapach ojca, którym na pewno nie jest James. 

Coś w wilku reaguje na tę woń. Znajoma ― szepcze ― pamiętam ten zapach ― i Remus w najdalszych zakątkach umysłu próbuje znaleźć, do kogo może należeć. Chce powiedzieć o tym Jamesowi, chce nim potrząsnąć, a potem zrobić to jeszcze raz i powiedzieć mu: „ _przestań się uśmiechać do tej kłamliwej wiedźmy_ ”. Ale tego nie robi, ponieważ James kocha Lily i nie sądzi, by jego najlepszy przyjaciel uwierzył mu, zamiast dziewczynie, za którą uganiał się od lat. 

Za bardzo się boi, że ostatecznie nie zostanie zaakceptowany przez tego kogoś, kto nie jest synem Jamesa, więc oddala się do Syriusza i Petera. 

Milczy przez cały czas, a przy kolejnym spotkaniu, które następuje dwa tygodnie później, zapach chłopca jest inny. Dziecko zostaje naznaczone jako syn Jamesa i mężczyzna uznaje pierwszy zapach za przypadek. Wmawia mu, że był tak zmartwiony, że coś pójdzie nie tak, iż sobie to wyobraził i ignoruje wilczą część, która przypomina mu, iż jego nos się nie myli. Nigdy nie mówi nikomu o swoich podejrzeniach.

**Nikt się nie dowie.**

-X-

Albus Dumbledore wie od chwili, w której kładzie dziecko na progu. 

Włożył już list do zawiniątka z dzieckiem i jest gotowy do teleportacji, kiedy to się dzieje. Na ułamek sekundy, tak krótki, że przegapiłby go, gdyby zamrugał, chłopiec migocze, a jego krótkie włosy nieco się wydłużają i ciemnieją niemal niezauważalnie. Następnie zmiana mija i chłopiec wygląda jak chwilę wcześniej, leżąc spokojnie na progu w błogiej nieświadomości chaotycznych myśli pędzących przez umysł Dumbledore’a. 

Potrafi rozpoznać urok, kiedy go widzi, a ten jest jednym, z najbardziej złożonych z jakimi miał do czynienia. Zaklęcie zabijające mogło spowodować, że zniknie, jednak niefortunnie zostawiło jedynie znak na jego twarzy. Oczywiście to była robota Lily; jej zaklęcia zawsze były doskonałe, ale dlaczego ona…?

Wstrząśnięty zrozumiał, że chodziło o romans i przez chwilę chciał usunąć urok, by dowiedzieć się, czyje tak naprawdę było to dziecko, ale szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Lily musiał mieć dobry powód, a mu wystarczyło, że jest to chłopiec z przepowiedni.   
Dumbledore teleportuje się i, usuwając z pamięci nowo zdobytą wiedzę, wraca do swojego biura. 

**Nikt się nie dowie.**

-X-

Severus Snape widzi coś innego pewnego dnia.   
Jest to sposób, w jaki chłopiec się prowadzi, bachor Potterów, który był gwarancją zarozumialstwa i arogancji swojego ojca. To jest w jego niezgrabnej pozycji, gdy walczy, by utrzymać oczy otwarte, nerwowo spoglądając na swoje ubrania i porównując je z tymi, które noszą bogate dzieci czystokrwistych. 

Na sekundę, to dziecko przypomina Severusowi go samego jego pierwszego dnia w szkole, a jego myśli mkną pomiędzy liczbami w umyśle. Chłopiec urodził się trzydziestego pierwszego lipca który byłby osiem miesięcy i dwadzieścia siedem dni po…

Ale potem dostaje się bliżej i jego rozmyślenia zostają przerwane. To jest klon Jamesa Pottera. Te same rysy twarzy, te same włosy, nos i usta. Jedyną rzeczą, która ich różni są oczy. Chłopiec ma _jej_ oczy. 

Severus czuje nagły przypływ nienawiści, bo nawet on wie, że podobieństwo pomiędzy chłopakiem, a jego szkolnym wrogiem jest irracjonalne. Ten chłopiec _mógł_ być jego, ale nie był. Więc kieruje całą złość i nienawiść na chłopca, ponieważ jest dzieckiem Pottera, a mógł być Snape’a. Nigdy nie myśli o tym, jak są do siebie podobni, a kiedy już to robi to tylko dlatego, że zarówno on, jak i dzieciak Potterów dorastali, mając kontakt ze strasznymi mugolami. Trzyma swoje marzenie dla siebie.

**Nikt się nie dowie.**

-X-

Syriusz nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki chłopiec nie zatrzymuje się na wakacje w domu jego rodziców. 

Po raz pierwszy chłopiec dostaje na to zgodę. Jest synem Jamesa i to naturalne, że wyglądają jednakowo. To właśnie wtedy, kiedy pokazuje swojemu chrześniakowi zdjęcie szkolne Jamesa uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo podobnie wyglądają. Zbyt podobnie.

Ta sama szczęka, niezgrabność, chociaż nieznacznie niższy, jednak ten sam podbródek i nos, te same usta, te same potargane włosy, na gacie Merlina, teraz nawet głos chłopaka jest tak chrapliwy, że brzmią tak samo. To tak, jakby ktoś sklonował Jamesa i dodał mu oczy Lily, co nie miało żadnego sensu. 

Syriusz przypuszczał, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, przez ich zupełnie różne charaktery. James zawsze paradował po całym zamku, wygrzewając się w blasku swojej popularności z bałaganem na głowie, natomiast chłopak wydawał starać się przemieszczać z jednego miejsca do drugiego, unikając kontaktu z każdym, kto próbowałby złapać jego uwagę. Jednak gdy już raz to zauważył, było to niemożliwe do zignorowania. 

To prawie tak, jakby ktoś zaczarował losowo wybrane dziecko, by wyglądało jak potomek Jamesa i Lily. Ktoś, kto znał Jamesa bardzo dobrze, jednak nie doczekał, by chłopiec urósł i okazał się świetny w urokach…

Syriusz odpędził te myśli natychmiast. Azkaban pomieszał mu w głowie. Powinien być wdzięczny, że chłopiec tak wiele odziedziczył z wyglądu swojego ojca. Syriusz miał wrażenie, jakby ten wciąż żył. Odrzucił samą myśl i nigdy nic nie powiedział

**Nikt się nie dowie.**

-X-

Czarny Pan zrozumiał to w chwili swojej śmierci. 

Odkąd był dzieckiem, był dobry w łączeniu wszystkich kropek. Jego umysł był logiczny w taki sposób, który przerażał inne dzieci i sprawił, że pracownicy sierocińca mieli go za cudowne dziecko. Kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, zdawało mu się, że jest Sherlockiem Holmesem. 

Zrozumiał, gdy Harry Potter krzyknął „Sectusempra”! Zbyt znajomym tonem, z ciemnymi oczami błyskającymi tym samym gniewem,który widział niemal każdego dnia, wszystkie kawałki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce, odkrywajjąc przed nim starannie ukrytą tajemnicę Lily Potter. Przez jej zaprzysięgłego wroga.

Voldemort spojrzał w oczy Lily Potter nim ją zabił i to był moment, w którym zyskał wgląd w jej umysł. To nie było wiele, jedynie kilka sekund, dwa wspomnienia wirujące przed jej oczami, które w tamtym czasie nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia, w przeciwieństwie do teraz. W swoich wspomnieniach widział chłopca z tymi samymi zielonymi oczami, ale z innymi rysami twarzy.

Gdy Harry Potter oświadczył, że Severus Snape był zdrajcą, szpiegiem Dumbledore’a zrozumiał, że ten przeciwstawił mu się trzykrotnie. Kiedy miał piętnaście lat powiedział Lucjuszowi, że nie chce być śmierciożercą, kiedy miał szesnaście, spalił list rekrutujący od Czarnego Pana, a dopiero w wieku siedemnastu lat wstąpił do jego kręgu. Potem przeciwstawił się życzeniu swojego pana i poszedł do Albusa Dumbledore’a, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Potterom. 

„ _Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli_ ” to wciąż była prawda, chociaż chłopak okazał się synem nie Jamesa, a Severusa Snape’a. 

Jak tylko przyszło mu to na myśl, skupił całą swą magię na ciele Pottera i przez krótką chwilę zobaczył srebrny połysk wokół niego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a kolejna zagadka została rozwiązana. Kiedy otworzył usta, by przemówić, chłopak skorzystał z jego nieuwagi i zakończył jego życie, wykrzyczaną klątwą zabijającą. Tak więc zabrał tajemnicę do grobu. 

**Nikt się nie dowie.**

-X-

Harry nigdy nie zrozumiał, dlaczego Voldemort umarł śmiejąc się, ani dlaczego włosy jego pierwszego syna były tłuste, nieważne jak często je mył. 

**Nikt się nie dowiedział.**


End file.
